


Play

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Sesshoumaru is perfectly capable of play, and he'll prove it. Short Sesskag oneshot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	Play

**Author's Note:**

> AN: From an old tumblr prompt I forgot to post. The prompt: 'You're seriously like a man-child.'

Kagome laughed, watching with shining eyes as Inuyasha ran at full speed away from two pups chasing him across the garden. He gave a loud yelp when they jumped onto his back, tackling him to the ground.

"You're seriously like a man-child," she called, cheeks hurting from smiling so much. She was happy he got on with his niece and nephew so well. It had been a long process, but now he could finally play her children without being weird and standoffish around them.

The heat of a body drew near and Kagome automatically leaned her head against a strong shoulder, relaxing into the Daiyoukai.

"They like him," she smiled.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru watched as his son chewed on Inuyasha's ear. The Hanyou yowled and griped, but when he grabbed hold of the transformed pups there was a gentleness to his gruff countenance.

"It's nice to see them play together, don't you think? I know you probably wouldn't want to."

Narrow golden eyes slid down to her. "This one is perfectly capable of play."

Kagome arched a brow. "Really? You? How undignified for the Lord of the West," she teased.

"We play," he pointed out with a dark smirk.

She gave a snort, "that weird hunter-prey thing we do in the bedroom isn't what I was referring to. I just can't picture you running around with puppies and rolling in the dirt," she gestured as an example to Inuyasha and the pups engaging in another round of play-fighting.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, unblinking. He then eased closer with promise in his eyes. Kagome backed up, laughing weakly. "I was just joking, Sesshoumaru- ah!" she gasped, feeling heat lick over her face as red energy consumed his form like spontaneous combustion.

Kagome gaped as he transformed into a bear-sized version of his true form, giving a haughty toss of his head. Biting her lip, she grinned. Turning on her heel, Kagome burst into a sprint. Heavy paws thundered after her, eliciting a nervous, giddy laugh.

Sesshoumaru gave a loud bark that shook the trees, calling his young pups to give chase. Kagome whined as their stumbling forms joined his in hot pursuit, yipping with excitement as they ran, tails wagging madly.

His large form caught her at last, pinning the miko down. Kagome squealed and laughed, trapped beneath the inuyoukai's heavy paw. Their pups soon joined in, terrorising her, licking at her cheeks.

"Stop!" she giggled, wriggling uselessly. "Stop, you demons!"

When his inhuman hand finally found hers, Sesshoumaru lifted her up from the grass and chaos. Kagome huffed, removing a leaf from her tousled hair and grinning broadly. "I guess you _can_ play."

Golden eyes smiled with satisfaction.

"Hn."

* * *

_End_


End file.
